I'm Not Normal
by DreHeart02
Summary: Olivia is far from normal, she's different from people on Earth. She's special. Fitzgerald is just another human being, a very good looking one who's searching for love. He wants someone who is different the rest. Just how different. Can he handle the real Olivia Pope? Will Olivia and her siblings uncover their parents secrets?
1. Chapter 1

_**Olivia P.O.V.**_

Ring, ring, ring. I rolled over, opening my eyes. I picked up my phone and answered,

"Hello." I heard my friend Stephen.

"What?" I said wishing my sleep would take me back to that wonderful dream with the blue-eyed beauty.

"Work. You should be here. Your first meeting is in 10 minutes. Where are you?" He asked.

"I was sleeping peacefully until you called. I'm coming, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"How the hell, you live 30 minutes away when there's no traffic. I'll push it back."

"No, you won't I'll be there, bye. See you in 5 minutes." I hung up. I threw on a jumpsuit and grabbed the black pumps. I ran out my house and was in my office in 2 minutes. Abby rushed in with tea.

"Here." She carefully handed me my tea so not to spill it.. I took it and let the aroma engulf me.

"Thanks. It took me 2 minutes to get from my house to here.

"You're powers are getting stronger."

"Yeah, I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Well tell James and Cyrus. You know James is determined find out what makes you more special than any other-" Stephen rushed in.

"Liv, how the hell?"

"Hi Stephen, how's your morning?" I asked sweetly.

"Livvy I don't know how you do it but I'm glad you're here. Our potential clients are you." I nodded and followed him.

Later That Day

"You ready to go, Liv?" Abby asked as she walked in with her belongings. I was going to family dinner with her. I quickly powered my computer off and put it in my bag.

"Let's go." We made small talk on our way to Abby's car. We got into her red BMW.

"You know Ella's birthday is next week."

"Yeah, I'll send my gift with you." She said.

"You aren't coming?" I asked.

"No…I have you know…stuff. I mean…things to do."

"Abby."

"Okay I have a date with someone named David and her birthday is the only day he off next. Every Wednesday so I can't make it. I really like him Liv."

"Then bring him to the birthday party." I suggested.

"And meet mom and dad. Nope not happening." She said shuddering at the thought.

"Come on Abby at least bring her present to her yourself. It'll be her birthday she'll be so hurt."

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

"I'm going to tell daddy you know right." I said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." She shot me her meanest glare.

"Try me." I said back.

"Olivia Pope!" She shouted.

"Abigal Pope!" I shouted even louder. We laughed.

"Ella's godfather with be there." I said wondering how he'll look.

"So you'll meet mystery man for the first time." She said turning on our parents street. Every Friday is Family Friday it consists if me, my dad Eli Pope, my mom Maya Pope, my sister Alicia Pope, my big brother Jamie Pope, and my adopted sister Abigal Pope. There's also my mom's best friend Megan Simmons, her daughter my godsister Skylar Simmons, her other daughter and my godsister Alexis Simmons, my godfather Alex Simmons, the family friends Cyrus and James, and my beautiful goddaughter Ella We are a big special family, a very different family. So different the people around us wouldn't accept us they'd destroy us. Abby is the only person in the family who isn't like us. Sometimes she envies us and sometimes she's relieved to be normal. I've always wished to live a normal life but I also LOVE who I am. I unlocked the door and swung it open. Laughter filled my ears, I smiled. We went in closing and locking the door behind us. My mom was cuddling with my dad they're so cute, the perfect couple.

"I'm home." Abby sang out for everyone to hear.

Skylar was the first to hug us and whispered in my ear 'how are you feeling?'. After greetings everybody, Skylar pulled me out to the backyard. We laid in the grass gazing at the stars.

"What's up?" Skylar broke the silence.

"The stars." I said back.

"What's up to you?" I asked.

"My dck." We laughed. She's been inappropriate all our life.

"You never stop." I said.

"You love it." She responded.

"I do." I giggled.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"Great." I said unconvincingly.

"Honestly." She stated.

"I have dreams about a blue-eyed man with superman's hair every night. I've been sleeping a lot more and my speed run is getting faster. I get horrible headaches sometimes." I breathed out.

"Damn…did you tell Auntie M." She asked.

"Nope. But I'm sure she's listening in on our conversation." Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Stephen still crushing on you." She asked.

"He's overbearing. I'm losing my mind. It's so crazy because he's crushing on me and Abby is crushing on him even though he wants me." Skylar laughed out loud.

"I smell a triangle." She said.

"I'm not apart of it." I said back.

"So who are you crushing on?" She asked

"The guy in my dreams I feel like I'll meet him soon." I confided.

"Skylar?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever find love?" I asked again gazing at the stars.

"Our parents did so why not?"

"They found true love before they changed."

"We will. I promise you'll have a beautiful wedding with your blue eyed superman and I'm going to give a speech with my very corrupted mind. The old people are going to glare at our parents and Superman's parents are going to disapprove of us and our family." She said giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"That would be perfect." I began to think about my wedding. I was in my own little world until I could not longer feel the grass under me. I was floating, I looked over to Skylar she laid there with her eyes closed.

"Skylar? Skylar?" I cried out. Her eyes flew open and widened. I was now 3 feet above ground.

"Stay still don't panicked, I'll go get Cyrus and James." She rushed off and soon the whole family came out but Ella who doesn't know of her secret because she isn't of age. They surrounded my levitating body.

"Mama? Help me!" I looked at her but she was baffled just like everyone else.

"Jamie?" He held his hand out which I quickly took but it did nothing to stop me from rising pulling him up with with me.

"What's going on? Cyrus, James?" He asked. He pulled me into an embrace and we both floated farther away from the ground.

"I got it. This new power is controlling you. You need to control it like your other powers."

"This isn't like my other powers. I'm a Mermaid, I swim not FLY!"

"Just try." My dad told me. I nodded. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the ground underneath my feet but I never did.

"I can't, I can't do it."

"Olivia you have to control it MAKE it put you down. I tried again. I heard my mom,

"Come on baby you're doing it." Soon my feet touched the ground. I sighed into my brother's chest. My mom pulled me into a tight embrace.

"What caused you to float?"

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Me and Skylar was talking about my wedding and I started thinking about it and then I was floating."

"Let's go inside." We went in the house, Ella was sleeping on the couch.

"Let's start." Cyrus said to me.

* * *

Heyyyyyy...what do you think? I've never written something like this, so I'm trying. 3 I'll be updatin good my other stories in time.


	2. Chapter 2

We went inside and my mom insisted we eat first so we did we ate dinner once everyone was finished we started…

"Okay Liv you know the drill." James said taking his journal that he recorded all my new powers how they work what causes them. I began to think about happy things and I began to float up to ceiling. I twirled around, did a few backflips. I pretended to swim in the air making my new power take me in the direction I swam. I dived down to where evehryone is and held my hand out for Skylar and Abby. I floated up with them, we look down and we saw James writing furiously in his book.

"Liv do they feel heavy?" Cyrus asked.

"Nope as light as a feather." I answered.

"How ironic the smallest person in the room is calling us light." Skylar said. Abby laughed at that.

"Olivia come down here, we need you in mermaid form. I came down bringing Abby and Skylar down gently. I was back on the ground moving around like a regular human. While Cyrus went to get some water, James began to ask questions:

"How do you feel floating in the air?"

"It feels like I'm swimming in the ocean."

"Do you think you have good control over it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cyrus came with the water.

"Okay you ready Liv?" James asked. I nodded. Cyrus poured the water on me. I closed my eyes and counted down.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1.

I opened my eyes and there was my tail that was unlike any mermaid alive at least that we know of. We don't know what makes me special but thank God James is determined to find out. To this day my family is still in awe of my tail. I stared at my tail that has every color in the rainbow. I began to feel sharp pains shooting up my tail. I cried out in pain, everyone rushed to my side. My mom took my hand and looked into my eyes and said

"I love you. We love you." As she uttered those words, a rainbow of bright colors swirled around me, blocking everyone from seeing me. The pain slowly went away, once I was in the no pain at all I got a jolt of energy. The rainbow colors that once surrounded me was zapped into my tail. Everyone stared at me, James was the first person to rush to my side and start checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"How do you feel?" My mom asked sitting by my side.

"I feel great, refreshed." My tail should be going away soon. I looked around the room and everyone looked concerned but my sister she looked annoyed. As we grew up she ALWAYS hated me. She hates everything about me and I just don't know why. And now that I'm thinking about it all I ever tried to do is love her. I don't know what I ever did to her. She's just a…a… B*TCH. My mom's voice got my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Look at your nails." I looked down and what I saw shocked me. My nails were painted a bright red like the color of blood with a letter of Alicia Pope name on each finger nail. Everyone looked at Alicia and me, she came up close to read my nails.

"What did I do to you?" She asked.

"Everything." I spat. I thought about superman while watching my nails change to a bright yellow while superman written across them. Everyone stayed silent my tail transformed to my legs and I stood.

"I think we all need to go home and rest up and talk about this next Friday. Liv I'll be expecting you next tomorrow." Cyrus said dismissing everyone from our parents house. I nodded and got my stuff.

"Cyrus, James I'd like to talk to you alone." My mother said. They began to follow her out the door until my mom realized my dad was coming to.

"Eli you are not included." She said stopping him.

"Excuse me?" He looked shocked.

"You heard correctly." She replied.

"Those are my children so I'm coming whether you like it or not!" He shouted

"You want to test me Eli Pope?" She spat. Everyone watched shocked.

"I will ruin you Maya Pope, try me." He said back. She nodded and began to walk away she let Cyrus and James out and quickly shot a huge block of ice at my dad. I screamed. The ice stopped 1 inch away from him.

"What the hell you could've killed me?!" He shouted.

"I could've but I didn't. I would've but I remembered we do have a child together. I should've killed you a long time ago." She spat at him.

'A child. She said a child. Do me and my siblings have different fathers. Is he my father? Do I have a different father. That would explain why he hates my brother. He's always hated Jamie.'

"What's going on?" I heard my sister annoying voice exclaim. Auntie Megan used her powers to rid of the ice.

"You're staying in this house while I go talk to Cyrus and James, understood?" She said to my dad.

"I'm coming." He said back. She nodded and built a fire around him then she snapped her fingers and a white wolf with snowflakes covering it appeared. It began to guard dad. She walked out leaving everyone shocked Cyrus and James followed.

"How did she do that?" I asked. Everyone just stared at dad every time he moved the flames grew in height.

"Wow." My brother said in awe.

"Somebody put it out." He yelled at us but nobody moved.

"The only people who have the power to is me and aunt Megan. Considering aunt Megan has the same powers." He said smiling.

"I'm not going to." Aunt Megan said getting her stuff to leave. "Bye everyone love you." On that note she was gone.

"Jamie you better get me out of this." My dad told my brother who just smirked.

"Nah…I'm too tired." He grabbed his jacket and keys. "You want me to walk you home Liv?" I nodded. I grabbed my bag and house keys.

"I'll stay the night with you Liv." Skylar said grabbing her things.

"Abby you want to stay the night?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well let's go girls." My brother said ushering us out the house. "You know you just pissed off Alicia." He said as we walked off the porch.

"So… she doesn't even like me. She wouldn't have came if I begged. She hates me for whatever reason." I responded. We continued the walk to my house which was between my parent's house and Cyrus and James' house. My brother walked us to the door and left. As soon as we entered, I remembered I left my dog at the little girl's house across the street and it's like 10 o'clock at night.

"I got to go get Mae." I ran out the door and across the street. The lights were still on in the living room. I knocked on the door and Mr. Lopez came to the door with purple lipstick smeared on his face and pink nail Polish on his fingernail with eyeshadow that covers not only his eyelids but his eyebrows too.

"Heyyyy Liv." He said.

"Hey, Mr. Lopez. I'm sorry to interrupt you. I just came for my dog." I said back trying to hold in my laughter.

"Lily wanted to spend time together so this happened but come in." He let me in. I walked to the living room and was met by quite the mess. Mae seen me and I picked her up while she jumped around in my arms.

"Where's Lily?" I asked Mr. Lopez

"She's sleep, she went to sleep right before you came."

"Oh ok. Well have a good night." I said and left. When I got back in the house I heard music playing, a song was just starting. Me and Mae ran up the stairs to my room where the girls were. We danced and sing all not. We're in our early 20s but we really are kids we still watch Disney Channel and play catch and do stupid things.

I've been living with devils and angels, angels, angels

We went inside and my mom insisted we eat first so we did we ate dinner once everyone was finished we started…

"Okay Liv you know the drill." James said taking his journal that he recorded all my new powers how they work what causes them. I began to think about happy things and I began to float up to ceiling. I twirled around, did a few backflips. I pretended to swim in the air making my new power take me in the direction I swam. I dived down to where evehryone is and held my hand out for Skylar and Abby. I floated up with them, we look down and we saw James writing furiously in his book.

"Liv do they feel heavy?" Cyrus asked.

"Nope as light as a feather." I answered.

"How ironic the smallest person in the room is calling us light." Skylar said. Abby laughed at that.

"Olivia come down here, we need you in mermaid form. I came down bringing Abby and Skylar down gently. I was back on the ground moving around like a regular human. While Cyrus went to get some water, James began to ask questions:

"How do you feel floating in the air?"

"It feels like I'm swimming in the ocean."

"Do you think you have good control over it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cyrus came with the water.

"Okay you ready Liv?" James asked. I nodded. Cyrus poured the water on me. I closed my eyes and counted down.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1.

I opened my eyes and there was my tail that was unlike any mermaid alive at least that we know of. We don't know what makes me special but thank God James is determined to find out. To this day my family is still in awe of my tail. I stared at my tail that has every color in the rainbow. I began to feel sharp pains shooting up my tail. I cried out in pain, everyone rushed to my side. My mom took my hand and looked into my eyes and said

"I love you. We love you." As she uttered those words, a rainbow of bright colors swirled around me, blocking everyone from seeing me. The pain slowly went away, once I was in the no pain at all I got a jolt of energy. The rainbow colors that once surrounded me was zapped into my tail. Everyone stared at me, James was the first person to rush to my side and start checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"How do you feel?" My mom asked sitting by my side.

"I feel great, refreshed." My tail should be going away soon. I looked around the room and everyone looked concerned but my sister she looked annoyed. As we grew up she ALWAYS hated me. She hates everything about me and I just don't know why. And now that I'm thinking about it all I ever tried to do is love her. I don't know what I ever did to her. She's just a…a… B*TCH. My mom's voice got my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Look at your nails." I looked down and what I saw shocked me. My nails were painted a bright red like the color of blood with a letter of Alicia Pope name on each finger nail. Everyone looked at Alicia and me, she came up close to read my nails.

"What did I do to you?" She asked.

"Everything." I spat. I thought about superman while watching my nails change to a bright yellow while superman written across them. Everyone stayed silent my tail transformed to my legs and I stood.

"I think we all need to go home and rest up and talk about this next Friday. Liv I'll be expecting you next tomorrow." Cyrus said dismissing everyone from our parents house. I nodded and got my stuff.

"Cyrus, James I'd like to talk to you alone." My mother said. They began to follow her out the door until my mom realized my dad was coming to.

"Eli you are not included." She said stopping him.

"Excuse me?" He looked shocked.

"You heard correctly." She replied.

"Those are my children so I'm coming whether you like it or not!" He shouted

"You want to test me Eli Pope?" She spat. Everyone watched shocked.

"I will ruin you Maya Pope, try me." He said back. She nodded and began to walk away she let Cyrus and James out and quickly shot a huge block of ice at my dad. I screamed. The ice stopped 1 inch away from him.

"What the hell you could've killed me?!" He shouted.

"I could've but I didn't. I would've but I remembered we do have a child together. I should've killed you a long time ago." She spat at him.

'A child. She said a child. Do me and my siblings have different fathers. Is he my father? Do I have a different father. That would explain why he hates my brother. He's always hated Jamie.'

"What's going on?" I heard my sister annoying voice exclaim. Auntie Megan used her powers to rid of the ice.

"You're staying in this house while I go talk to Cyrus and James, understood?" She said to my dad.

"I'm coming." He said back. She nodded and built a fire around him then she snapped her fingers and a white wolf with snowflakes covering it appeared. It began to guard dad. She walked out leaving everyone shocked Cyrus and James followed.

"How did she do that?" I asked. Everyone just stared at dad every time he moved the flames grew in height.

"Wow." My brother said in awe.

"Somebody put it out." He yelled at us but nobody moved.

"The only people who have the power to is me and aunt Megan. Considering aunt Megan has the same powers." He said smiling.

"I'm not going to." Aunt Megan said getting her stuff to leave. "Bye everyone love you." On that note she was gone.

"Jamie you better get me out of this." My dad told my brother who just smirked.

"Nah…I'm too tired." He grabbed his jacket and keys. "You want me to walk you home Liv?" I nodded. I grabbed my bag and house keys.

"I'll stay the night with you Liv." Skylar said grabbing her things.

"Abby you want to stay the night?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well let's go girls." My brother said ushering us out the house. "You know you just pissed off Alicia." He said as we walked off the porch.

"So… she doesn't even like me. She wouldn't have came if I begged. She hates me for whatever reason." I responded. We continued the walk to my house which was between my parent's house and Cyrus and James' house. My brother walked us to the door and left. As soon as we entered, I remembered I left my dog at the little girl's house across the street and it's like 10 o'clock at night.

"I got to go get Mae." I ran out the door and across the street. The lights were still on in the living room. I knocked on the door and Mr. Lopez came to the door with purple lipstick smeared on his face and pink nail Polish on his fingernail with eyeshadow that covers not only his eyelids but his eyebrows too.

"Heyyyy Liv." He said.

"Hey, Mr. Lopez. I'm sorry to interrupt you. I just came for my dog." I said back trying to hold in my laughter.

"Lily wanted to spend time together so this happened but come in." He let me in. I walked to the living room and was met by quite the mess. Mae seen me and I picked her up while she jumped around in my arms.

"Where's Lily?" I asked Mr. Lopez

"She's sleep, she went to sleep right before you came."

"Oh ok. Well have a good night." I said and left. When I got back in the house I heard music playing, a song was just starting. Me and Mae ran up the stairs to my room where the girls were. We danced and sing all not. We're in our early 20s but we really are kids we still watch Disney Channel and play catch and do stupid things.

 ** _I've been living with devils and angels, angels, angels_**

 ** _Realize we were not in the same boat, same boat, yeah_**

 ** _Kills me, how you love me then you_**

 ** _Cut me down, I'll do the same_**

 ** _We been living like angels and devils, devils_**

 ** _I'm loving the pain_**

 ** _I never wanna live without it_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You drive me insane_**

 ** _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You got me like (na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na) (oh, yeah)_**

 ** _You and I redefine being lovesick, lovesick, lovesick_**

 ** _Through it all, you could still make my heart skip, heart skip, oh yeah_**

 ** _Even when you're yelling at me_**

 ** _I still think you're beautiful_**

 ** _Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip_**

 ** _I'm loving the pain_**

 ** _I never wanna live without it_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You drive me insane_**

 ** _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You got me like (na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na)_**

 ** _Oh baby, look at us_**

 ** _We been living like angels, living like devils_**

 ** _Oh baby, look at us_**

 ** _We been loving like angels, loving like devils_**

 ** _Oh baby, look at us_**

 ** _We been living like angels, living like devils_**

 ** _Oh baby, look at us_**

 ** _We been loving like angels, loving like devils, oh baby, look_**

 ** _I'm loving the pain_**

 ** _I never wanna live without it_**

 ** _So why do I try? (do I try)_**

 ** _You drive me insane_**

 ** _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You got me like (na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na)_**

 ** _Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na_**

 ** _I'll always be a kid no matter the circumstance. I can't help it, im happy being happy. Realize we were not in the same boat, same boat, yeah_**

 ** _Kills me, how you love me then you_**

 ** _Cut me down, I'll do the same_**

 ** _We been living like angels and devils, devils_**

 ** _I'm loving the pain_**

 ** _I never wanna live without it_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You drive me insane_**

 ** _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You got me like (na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na) (oh, yeah)_**

 ** _You and I redefine being lovesick, lovesick, lovesick_**

 ** _Through it all, you could still make my heart skip, heart skip, oh yeah_**

 ** _Even when you're yelling at me_**

 ** _I still think you're beautiful_**

 ** _Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip_**

 ** _I'm loving the pain_**

 ** _I never wanna live without it_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You drive me insane_**

 ** _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You got me like (na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na)_**

 ** _Oh baby, look at us_**

 ** _We been living like angels, living like devils_**

 ** _Oh baby, look at us_**

 ** _We been loving like angels, loving like devils_**

 ** _Oh baby, look at us_**

 ** _We been living like angels, living like devils_**

 ** _Oh baby, look at us_**

 ** _We been loving like angels, loving like devils, oh baby, look_**

 ** _I'm loving the pain_**

 ** _I never wanna live without it_**

 ** _So why do I try? (do I try)_**

 ** _You drive me insane_**

 ** _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_**

 ** _So why do I try?_**

 ** _You got me like (na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na)_**

 ** _Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na_**

I'll always be a kid no matter the circumstance. I can't help it, im happy being happy.

* * *

So I want Olivia to have kind of a kid personality, maybe. I don't know tell me what you think?

Oh, song is Arianna Grande~Why Try


	3. Chapter 3

**What we've all been waiting for… THE ONE AND ONLY…**

 **FITZY POOH**

 **FITZ P.O.V** **.**

God…I need a life. I was resting up for my next meeting.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." I yelled. In strutted Mellie. I stood up.

"Hey honey. I brought you lunch." She said sweetly. She went in for a kiss but I dodged it.

"I got to go." I said grabbing a bottle of water out my mini fridge.

"But honey, your assistant just said you have 30 minutes until your next meeting."

"Yeah but I got somethings to do." I rushed past her and out my office.

"Walk with me, Ms. Montez." She quickly stood up and walked next to me. Harrison and Tom seen us walking and joined.

"Do I love my girlfriend, Ms. Montez?" I asked knowing she doesn't know the answer.

"I'm assuming you love her-." She said politely.

"Wrong." Tom interjected.

"Repeat after me. You don't even like your girlfriend." Harrison told her.

"Oh. Um…You don't even like her, sir?" She said confused.

"Correct. Do you know what she is?" I asked her. She looked at Tom and Harrison for help.

"Snake." Tom told her and she repeated. I arrived at the gym.

"I'll let it go this time. Since you are new Ms. Lauren Montez. Now will you three do me a favor and get her out my office and run the tapes make sure she didn't steal anything." I said in a dismissing tone.

"Yes, sir." Lauren responded immediately.

"Sorry he's so uptight." Harrison told her as they walked away.

"Yeah we'll explain everything to you." Tom told her then loudly stated as I entered the gym." He just hasn't gotten some since he got his girlfriend pregnant over 8 years. I did some heavy bag training for the next 20 minutes, I then rushed to his office all sweaty ready to shower and change. I passed Lauren's desk and heard her get up and follow me into my office while saying. "We NEED to talk." I walk in and seen Harrison, Tom, and Mellie sitting between them. There was bottles of water scattered on the table and the lunch she brought to me.

"What's going on? I have a meeting in 10 minutes." I said annoyed by the silence. As I began to speak again my office door opened I turned around ready to snap only to be met by my brother.

"É passato tanto tempo. Mi manchi fratello." He said in Italian. 'It's been a long time. I miss you brother.'

"Antonio?" I said shocked. He just smirked.

"Hello brother." I rushed to him and we hugged, I couldn't help the few tears that escaped.

"Really macho Fitz crying over a man." I rolled my eyes at Mellie.

"Get the fvck away from me Mellie." I growled at her. My brother raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to introduce me?" Mellie asked with a fake smile.

"No. Why is everyone in my office?" I asked realizing that I still didn't know what was going on.

"Back to business let's sit." Harrison said. We all sat on the two couches.

"First off I cancelled all your meetings for the day so you can spend time with your brother." Lauren began.

"So when you sent us to make sure Mellie left. We caught her emptying drugs into all your water bottles, liquor and she was setting cameras in your office." As Tom talked he threw a powdery substance down and the small cameras she planted. I looked at Mellie.

"They're lying baby I would never." She said quickly.

"I believe you." I responded. They gave me confused looks and she looked pleased.

"I knew you wouldn't believe them." She smiled at Tom and Harrison. I grabbed 3 water bottles and sat them in front of her.

"Drink it." I said looking her in the eyes.

"You can't be serious." She said.

"Drink it." I repeated.

"I'm not thirsty." She replied.

"Lauren. Call the police." I said.

"No. Okay I'll do it." She panicked. We all watched her pick up a bottle of water open it and take a sip.

"I did it happy." She said.

"All of it. Then you have two more bottles." I said.

"No. I cant." She said as her eyes filled with tears. I rolled my eyes.

"Lauren call the police." I told my assistant.

"No, I can't go to jail." She exclaimed.

"So you admit you tried to drug me." I said. She nodded.

"But it wasn't going to kill you. You would just get sick." She half lied.

"Drink it all." I replied. She did as told then I slid her the next two. Once she finished I stood.

"Have a good day." I said. She walked out my office.

"Thank you. All 3 of you for watching my back." They nodded.

"Che era interessante. Probabilmente dovrei iniziare a parlare in inglese." My brother said. 'That was interesting. I should probably start speaking in English'

"Che sarebbe una buona idea." I agreed.

"Wazzup brotha." Harrison said finally getting to greet his friend.

"Wazzup." Antonio said they did our groups secret handshake. He then moved on to Tom doing the handshake somehow they ended up wrestling. I began to throw away all my alcohol and the water and just clean up with Lauren's help while the boys fooled around. My brother lives in Italy with his father, yes HIS father. Antonio is 1 year younger than me. My mom ran away from my father for 3 years when she was 6 months pregnant with me, her family tried to hide her until he gave up but with her whole family being in Italy, he already knew where she was when he found us and Antonio's dad he tried to kill us all but my mom promised to return with me and marry him if he left my brother and his father go and if he allowed us to visit every holiday I have off from school and he agreed. I could never understand what made him want my mom so bad. Antonio looked just like me but his hair was dirty blonde with green eyes. I looked at the clock.

"Hey, guys I got to get Teddy you want to come?" I asked grabbing my things.

"Of course." My brother said

"Lauren take the day off." I told her, she nodded and left. I walked out with the 3 following me. Schoolboys just letting out. Teddy seen Antonio and ran.

"Uncle Tony you're back." He jumped in his arms.

"I am indeed." My brother said hugging him.

"I wish you could stay forever." Teddy said sadly.

"I just may." Tony said catching me off guard.

"That's great! Ella's birthday is coming up." Teddy told him.

"I know." He said. I drove us home. Teddy got out and rushed Tony to his room. I sat in the car, closed my eyes and daydreamed. That beautiful dark-skinned beauty has been clouding my dreams and and thoughts. When I dream I see her sleeping body and when she wakes to get a drink I see her doing it. If I close my eyes I can see her at work in a meeting or even her with a redhead and a blonde girl with blue eyes.

 **A/N~ I feel like this chapter sucks but whatever. So basically Fitz and Olivia are connected they don't realize it but if Fitz takes a nap at 3:00p.m. and Olivia is eating ice cream on her couch watching tv at the same time. He's going to see her. Same thing if Olivia was napping. Do you get what I'm saying? I hope so anyways.**

 **Jennkyle : You make me smile. :-)**  
 **Jazphace: I hope you liked the last chapter and this one.**  
 **Bujuman: I'm glad you like it.**  
 **Bluebonnet2001: I will always update**  
 **Symone0939: I hope you liked it.**  
 **Noro: Do you like?**  
 **Rachgreengeller: I've never heard of that before.**  
 **: I don't why it came out like taht but I'll try to fix it.**

 **So… A guest commented about Fitz being a Mermaid but he's not a Mermaid at all but they did give me an idea *laughs like a witch then start coughing* . Thanks go to that guest.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing but I got other stories to update, you should read them if you don't already.**

 **Anyways… BYYYYEEEEEEE**

 **HAVE A WONDERFUL WEDNESDAY MY LOVES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ella's birthday_**

 ** _Olivia P.O.V._**

I took out my Princess Belle gown and laid it on my bed with the shoes. Ella's birthday party theme is princesses and princes. There will be one Queen and that's my mom, she will be Queen Elsa

 _Aunt Megan & Uncle Alex: Rapunzel & Flynn Rider_

 _Alexis & Jamie: Snow White & Prince_

 _Abby & David: Anna & Kristoff_

 _Skylar & the brother of the godfather (Antonio): Sleeping Beauty & Prince Philip_

 _Alicia & friend of godfather (Harrison): Princess Jasmine & Aladin_

 _My dad: Is just going to come as a prince. (Mom's still mad.)_

 _Friend of godfather & girlfriend: Elana & a Prince_

 _James and Cyrus: Prince & Prince Novak-Beene_

 _Ella & son of godfather (Teddy): Cinderella & Prince Charming._

 _Me and the godfather (Fitz): Bella and the Beast|PrinceElla's birthday_

As for Ella's friends they are to wear their gowns and tuxes.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Yo wassup." I heard

"Hey babe. I haven't talked to you in a week." I commented.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I been busy with work you feel me." He said. I heard moving in the background.

"Today is Ella's birthday party. It's princess themed, she made sure every princess have a prince." I told him smiling at the memory of Ella telling us who we were to dress as.

"Oh really and who is your prince?" He questioned.

"Her godfather." I answered.

"I don't want you playing couple with no dude." He said with jealousy in his tone.

"Maybe if you'd give me the time of day I wouldn't have to. I don't understand you Andrew you're always getting jealous if I get any form of attention from a guy but you're always too busy to see me or even call me. You're ridiculous. You want to control me and I refuse to let you." I told him. Skylar walked into the room with Jamie.

"How long you been feeling like that?" He asked. Skylar got in bed with me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Since last year so basically our whole relationship. I feel like a prisoner Andrew and I don't think I can stay in a relationship like this." I replied.

"Fvck you Olivia, call me when you get some sense." He yelled and hung up. I laid my head on top of Skylar's.

"Blossom?" She called me by her nickname for me.

"Peaches?" I responded with my nickname for her.

"Its going to be okay." She told me

"I'm gonna have to break up with him aren't I?" I asked the question even though I know the answer to it.

"He doesn't deserve you Blossom." She responded.

"Does that mean I'm going to be alone with Mae for the rest of my life? Is that what I deserve Peaches forever loneliness?" I cried.

"Liv. He is an $$. Anybody can see that. Your beautiful, I doubt you will be single for 24 hours before someone is begging to love you forever." Jamie answered for Skylar.

"I need a drink." I said getting up.

"No, no, no. Ella would not be happy to see her auntie drunk." Jamie replied pushing me back on the bed.

"Can you believe I'm going to meet Ella's godfather for the first time?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm excited too." Skylar squealed.

"You're such a white girl." Jamie teased.

Skylar smiled and lifted her leg "Suck my d!ck." I laughed at Jamie's reaction.

"How do you lift your leg so high? You're such a slvt." He retorted.

"Gymnastics you sh!t face." She shot back.

"Ok guys. MAE!" I called out. I heard my baby come running to the room. The first thing I noticed was the painted toe nails.

"SKYLAR!" I picked my baby girl up to inspect her perfectly trimmed and painted nails. The yellow matched my dress and the tiny gold stones matched my accessories.

"No, what you mean is, ABBY!" She shouted.

"My Princess is too young to be getting her nails done. She's only 5." I exclaimed.

"Which is 35 in dog years." Jamie commented.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Hey Jamie you should get home and start getting dressed, it's almost time." Skylar said walking into my closet.

"Yeah, alright. See you both later. Love yall." He said walking out.

"We love you too." I shouted. Skylar laid her Sleeping Beauty gown out on the bed next to mine.

"Alright it's time to do our hair." Skylar said. Taking everything we needed out and spreading it across my Beachcrest Home Hendry 48" Single Bathroom Vanity set. I began to comb out my hair as Skylar did the same.

'I wish my hair was the length of Belle's.' I thought. Colors began to swirl around me and then it just stopped. I looked at Skylar who in return looked at me with her mouth wide open. I looked into the mirror and my hair was full of lustful curls that cascaded down to my mid back.

"Wow." I whispered. "It's beautiful."

"You have a new power. How did you do it?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know I just wished my hair would be Belle's length and it happened." I said admiring my new hair length.

"Try it on me." Skylar said.

'I wish Skylar hair was styled like Sleeping Beauty.' I thought. I watched as my magic gave Skylar a Sleeping Beauty hair do.

"Liv wish for something that doesn't have to do with hair." Skylar said.

'I wish I had $5 in my hand.' I held my hand out but nothing happened. "I wished for money nothing happened." I told her.

"Try something else." 'I wish my room was red.' I watched my room turn a bright red.

"So you can change the appearances of things?" Skylar questioned.

"I guess. Getting dressed will be easy." I said.

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked as my magic began to swirl around her.

"Getting you dressed." I replied. 'I wish I was dressed like Belle.' My magic dressed us in makeup and everything.

"This is so cool. We gotta tell your mom." Skylar said rushing out the room. I lifted my gown and followed her.

 _ **Alicia P.O.V. (sister of Olivia)**_

I went into my mother's room.

"I'm ready." I announced. My dad walked out of the bathroom.

"You look great, honey." My dad said walking up to me. My mom walked out of her walk in closet dressed as Queen Elsa. We watched her wave her hand around and little snowflakes covered her dark brown hair.

"Honey, your look great." My dad exclaimed walking to my mom.

She scoffed, "Stay away from me." I rolled my eyes my mother is such a diva. She thinks she's the prettiest thing ever made.

"AUNT MAY!" Skylar shouted through the house. If Skylar's here then Ms. Prissy Olivia's here. They came into the room. I was shocked to see they look like the real Belle and Aurora.

"Hello, Cupcakes." She greeted them with the nickname she gave them. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms against my chest.

"Look Mama!" Olivia excitedly exclaimed. She stood there like an idiot and then colorful magic left her and surrounded our mother. Once it finished. My mom looked glamorous, her costume looked so real like she pulled it out of the Movie itself and put it on.

"How did you do that? And you're hair it's longer." She exclaimed looking down at herself.

"It's a new power I can change appearances." She replied.

"Well it doesn't work because you're still ugly." I told her.

"Alicia jealousy isn't good for your health." My mother replied.

"She should've went as the wicked witch of the west." Skylar mumbled. I glared at her. Everyone was quiet and staring at each other.

"We should get ready to go." My father said.

"If you want to leave then leave nobody's keeping you here." My mother snarled.

"Leave him alone. You three are SUCH DIVAS! Why don't you all leave." I said defending my dad.

"Will you SHUT UP!" Skylar shouted.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER AND THAT TONE YOU DO NOT USE WITH ME. YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I'LL SURE AS HELL PUT YOU UNDER IT!" She yelled.

"Don't threaten her, Maya." My dad told her.

"GET OUT MY HOUSE, BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled once again.

"Fine, but you're going to regret EVER having me!" I shouted.

"I already do." My mother said with tear filled eyes. I ran out of the house into the backyard and jumped into the water. My dark green tail formed and I sped away. 'I'm not jealous of them, I'm better than them all. I don't need them, I hate them. My mother is a cheating liar.' I swam to a jungle looking area and climbed out of the water once I dried off and my legs came back. I had an important phone to make.

"Hi, it's me again." I began.

"Yeah what do you want?" The man asked.

"Did you get the pictures and the DNA results?" I asked.

"Yes, they're my children and why are you telling me this."

"Because they are adults now and their mother didn't give you a chance to meet them. Don't you want to be in their lives."

"Of course but why are YOU telling me this?" He questioned.

"Look I know them and when I found out. I just couldn't live with myself knowing they've grown up not knowing who their real father is."

"What is their mother's name?" He asked me.

"I'm going to send you an address be there at 8 o'clock on the dot. No earlier. See you soon Mr. King." I hung up and grinned. By 8 Ella's party will be over and the children will be gone. It'll just be the adults cleaning up.

 _ **Tony King P.O.V.**_

'Is it Maya, it can't be Maya. That girl do look like Maya. No Maya would've told me. Would she have? Maya would never hurt me like that. Maya didn't even love me. I don't love Maya anymore. Do I still love her? No I don't.

"Hey babe." My newest girlfriend Cleo came and sat on my lap.

"Hey." I replied.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asked rubbing her hands through my hair.

"I'm going out to meet my children." I said.

"What?" She froze.

"Apparently I have children I never knew about." I answered.

"Okay, okay. I think I can handle this. Can I come too?" She asked. I nodded.

"When are we leaving?" She asked getting up.

"In a couple hours." I replied.

"Ok. I'm going to go and get ready." She got up and walked out.

 ** _Cleo Martin P.O.V._**

"I'm going to get rid of those brats nobody's going to take him away from me

* * *

Hi guys, sorry it's been awhile. This chapter was originally 4,847 words so I broke it. So the next chapter will be up in a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Olivia P.O.V.**_

"Aunt Liv!" Ella ran into me.

"Happy birthday, Princess Cinderella." I did a curtsy to Ella. She did it back smiling brightly at me. I gave her a tight hug and walked by.

I went into the kitchen and seen Cyrus and James in lips lock.

"Ewwwe. Get a room." I interrupted. They jumped away from each other and rolled their eyes.

"Liv you look gorgeous. And your hair is that extensions?" He asked taking my hair in his hands.

"No its my REAL HAIR. It's a new power I can change the appearances of things." I answered.

"Oh I gotta go record this in the journal." James said rushing off.

"How are you old man?" I asked as he leaned against the counter.

"She is growing to fast." He answered.

"She will always be your baby." My mom interjected sweetly.

"Where's the godfather?" Skylar asked walking into the kitchen.

"He'll be here in 15 minutes."

"My friends are here!" Ella yells. For the next 30 minutes we greeted the parents and took the children. My phone began to ring, it was Andrew.

"What do you want?" I asked walking to the kitchen

"I want to talk babe."

"Well I don't. "

"You know I love you babe."

"Boy bye." I said ready to hang up until he said "wait."

"What?"

"Baby I know I've been acting funny but I'm going to do better. Just let me prove it. I love you and I'm coming to that birthday to dance with you." He said.

 _ **Fitz P.O.V. (Earlier Today)**_

I walked in the house to see Mellie sitting on MY couch eating the food MY mom made for me and Teddy.

"Mellie I'm breaking up with you. Get out."

Olivia P.O.V. (Back to the Convo)

"No need we're done." I told him.

"Liv chill, you-" He was interrupted by.

"Hi, I'm Ella's godfather, Fitzgerald Grant." I froze and turned around slowly.

"HOLY COW! YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" I shouted. I then covered my hand over my mouth then my eyes grew bigger in recognition and he looked like he recognized me too. We both at the same time took off running I grabbed Skylar's hand and he grabbed another gorgeous man's arm. We ran different ways I went out the front door and he went out the back.

"What's wrong with you! And him?!" Skylar whisper screamed.

"That's SUPERMAN the one I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT SINCE FOREVER! AND I think he's been dreaming about me too." I whisper screamed back.

"Oh my God!"

"What am I gonna do?" I asked.

 _ **Fitz P.O.V.**_

I just finished telling Antonio what happened and he's been just staring at me.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked.

"Go back in there and meet the beautiful lady." He said. We went back in and she was dancing around with my son while Antonio danced with Karen. She was gorgeous absolutely breathtaking.

 _ **Alicia P.O.V.**_

Of course they pair me with the ugly one. Blue eyes is alone let me get my seducing on.

"Hey handsome."

"Oh hi." He said giving me a slight smile but he paid me no attention.

"The freak you're looking at is my sister." I said. He turned to me.

"She doesn't look like a freak." He replied.

"Oh but she is. Besides she's a girl and you need a woman to take of your every needs." I responded with a wink. He just nodded and walked away. I watched him approach Olivia. He held his hand out and she took it and they began to dance.

 _ **Olivia P.O.V.**_

"Hi."

"Hi."

"My name is Olivia Pope. You can call me Liv, that's what everybody calls me."

"Fitzgerald Grant, call me Fitz. So what was earlier about?" He asked.

"I see you in my dreams or really anytime my eyes are closed for over 5 seconds." I honestly anwered. We kept dancing and he just stared at me.

"You're gorgeous." I whispered. "Do you have a significant other?''

"No not anymore. And you?" I questioned.

"No, just me, my boy, my brother, and my friends. Go out with me, tomorrow night at 6, dress comfortably.

'You just met him no' ~Brain.

'You just met someone that Cyrus and James trust with their child, your Godchild. Go for it~ Heart

'You just got out of a relationship. It's too soon.'~Brain

'It's never too soon to fall in love go for it.' ~Heart

'Use me your brain.' ~ Brain

'Ask your mermaid soul.' ~ Heart

'Go for it take a leap of faith and you might land in his arms.' ~Soul.

"Okay, tomorrow sounds great."

"I thought you'd say no." He whispered pulling me closer to him.

"Well, I'm saying yes."

The music stopped and so did we. My mom began to speak

"Hello to all the beautiful princesses and handsome princes in the room. Dancing is over now it is karaoke. First up to sing their assigned song is me and you are all welcome to sing along." She began and so did all of is

 _Snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know!_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back,_

 _The past is in the past!_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone!_

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_!

Everyone clapped and laughed. There was duets and for like 2 hours we just sang off key.

"Okay everyone karaoke is over its picture time." We took pictures for 30 minutes then we fed the children and after everyone ate we sang happy birthday and ate cake. Me and Fitz didn't get to spend much time together after the dancing having so many kids around. We gave out goody bags as the parents began to pick their children up. By 7:45 everyone was gone and we were cleaning up


	6. Chapter 6

_**Olivia P.O.V.**_

Fitz took the trash and I followed. While he shoved the trash bags into the trash can I walked up behind,

"Boo!" I said lightly pushing him.

He had his voice sound like a high pitch girl, "Ahhh, I'm so scared. Hold me please don't let the boogy monster get me." I laughed at him. "Wanna see something scary?" I nodded. He turned his make to me and started doing something to his face when he turned around he had his eyes lids half way flip up where you can see the inner part of his eyelids and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and all you see was white. I took off running as fast as i could in my heels and he followed me into the house. I tried to run faster but he tackled me on the couch Alicia was sitting on. Her drink wasted on us and she shrieked. We began to fight each other. He pinned my hands down against the couch. He smiled, "I win." I used all my weight to push him over and we fell off the couch with me on top. I smiled down at him, "I win." I took off my shoes while he caught his breath. I heard someone knock on the door, so I turned my head and next thing I know, Fitz was standing holding me against him.

"I win." He said. We stared at each other and his grip began to loosen so I pushed him and ran up the stairs while holding my dress up so I didn't trip. When I reached the top, he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're the only guy who's ever kept up with me." I whispered as I caught my breath.

"You're the only who challenges me. I think I earned a kiss for this workout." He said with a boyish smile.

"You have to work harder for that kiss. I don't kiss before the first date." I replied. I heard yelling and decided it was time to go.

"Let's go." I said unwrapping my legs from around him. We walked downstairs joined everyone else as my mother told my sister some ungodly things. I then noticed the white man & red head lady standing by my mom evidently upset.

"You're such a whore." Alicia spat. My mom hand raised and I couldn't help myself,

"Mama stop it!" I've never liked violence, I cry at people getting even if it's complete strangers. My mom froze and dropped her hand. Fitz interlocked our hands and then out of the blue my mom grasped her side tightly in pain. I moved to her inadvertently pulling Fitz too. The white man was also hunched over holding his side but he was holding my mom up with the free arm.

"Mama what's wrong?" I asked.

 ** _Maya P.o.V._**

When Olivia was born her name was stamped on on my right side just like her brother name is on my left. Since Alicia was not created out of love like her siblings she didn't get her name engraved on me. So I had her name tattooed on my back. When the product of true love finds their own true love and they show each other any act of love for the first time I feel half of all the pain they could possibly have had while the father feels the other. Since their father is of no supernatural background he wasn't stamped but he did get something I did not and that's the ability to detect their sadness or pain and if they get sick he gets sick too. Our right side hurts because it's Olivia who's met the one. After another minute the pain was gone. Tony and I both stood up straight. I pulled her to me.

"Jamie, Livia baby I did this for a reason. I had to protect us all. I love you Livia and I love you Jamie and I will tell you everything just give me a chance. Okay?" I asked. They both nodded.

 _ **Eli P.O.V.**_

"You have no right to tear my family apart Maya and you need to get him out of here!" I shouted. I then thought about it she's going to tell them that he's the father of Jamie and that's going to push Olivia into my arms and away from them.

"Eli shut up." She growled.

 ** _Jamie P.O.V._**

This is going to be big. Olivia's going to need me and Skylar. I gave her the look and she took Olivia's hand. Ella's godfather stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. I'll handle him later.

 _ **Skylar P.O.V.**_

Olivia is too sensitive and I know this is going to be intense.

 _ **Fitz P.O.V.**_

This woman got me wrapped around her finger. I don't know how it's possible to see someone before I meet them but here I am with her and all I want to do is marry at this very second.

 _ **Olivia P.O.V.**_

"I'm going to get Ella and Teddy ready for bed." James said.

"No you don't want to miss this." Alicia grinned.

"Get some Jesus." He responded walking away

"Jamie before I met Eli. I met Tony he was the love of my life. He made me happiest. He gave me butterflies when he talked to me but I wasn't going to let him know that I fought against him and lost because he never gave up on him. You brought so much happiness and I planned how I'd tell Tony about you, Eli was a friend and became extremely jealous when he found out that I was carrying you. So he found a way to… sweep me off my feet and I left Tony your father. Then I had Alicia with Eli and everything was going good until your father and I met again and I slept with him one last time and we made you, Olivia but I let Eli believe you are his. That's why he hates Jamie so much. Jamie King Pope and Olivia Carolyn Pope your father is Tony King. Alicia found out and told him and set this up out of spite but your father really wants to meet you both." Everyone was silent. My mother just dropped the your life is a fraud bomb on me. I'm half white and Alicia is my half sister and Eli isn't my dad. I turned in Fitz's arms and laid my head on his chest.

"I can't date you Fitz. I have a father who doesn't love me and didn't even get a chance to. My step-father doesn't really love me. James, Cyrus, Aunt Megan and Uncle Alex obviously didn't love me enough to tell me and I think Jamie knew that he wasn't our father but didn't tell me. If they don't love me how could you when mother won't even tell me the truth." I said taking my hands out of Skylar and Jamie who hung his head and tried to unwrap Fitz arms from around me but he wouldn't budge.

"I'll never give up on you." He whispered and let me go.

"Olivia this nobody's fault but mine. I told you the truth honey." She said walking closer to me.

"No you didn't. You said you hid us from our father to protect us then you say Eli got jealous and swept you off your feet. You just took my happiness and crumbled it up, you took my life from me. I dont who I am and you may have just ruined my chamcss with this guy so tell me the truth you owe us that." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"I'm telling you the truth." She said.

"Maya, you took my chance of having a family because you claim you didn't love me and wanted him more but it was too protect them from what from who. Is it from me because we both know they would've never experienced the pain they have with that bastard. He treated my son like sh!t and you thought that was better!"

"Don't YELL at me! I did this for YOU and THEM and MEGAN and ALEX and SKYLAR and ALEXIS and ALICIA! I don't deserve this I've been in a forced marriage to protect all of you so you all can live a happy free life without having to look over your shoulder." She yelled back at him and hitting him on the chest.

"You didn't do sh!t for ME!" He shouted.

"HE WOULD'VE KILLED YOU AND NOT ONLY THAT HE WOULD'VE EXPOSED ME AND THIS FAMILY'S SECRET AND WE WOULD'VE BEEN ON THE RUN FOREVER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" My mother shouted back. She was breathing hard and crying.

"That man couldn't kill me even if he was STRONG ENOUGH!" He said to my mother who looked to be struggling to breathe. "You've been without me before so I'm sure you can live without me for the rest of your life."

"Maya we need to talk." Eli loudly stated.

"Not alone." Cyrus said.

"No. Come on Maya." He walked up to my mom and grabbed her arm, she didn't even fight back. I looked to Jamie then Cyrus then my father who met me with a pained look. All three rushed to them pushing Eli away.

"We three come and Aunt Megan or you'll never get her alone." Jamie told him standing protectively in front of our mother. He shoved Jamie aside just to be slammed against the wall by his throat. My father then pushed him again.

"Don't hurt him, please." I begged. My father stopped

"Make your choice and never put your hands on MY son AGAIN AND DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON MAYA OR MY DAUGHTER." My father demanded.

"Alright fine." They walked down the hall to Cyrus study. I decided to go up and check on Ella. Her door was cracked open

"Uncle Fitz?"

"Yes princess."

"Who's the man that made mama cry?"

"You have to talk to Olivia."

"Do you like Aunt Liv?"

"Very much."

"So Liv is going to be my new mom?" Teddy asked.

"No."

"But you like auntie Liv." Karen exclaimed.

"I like Olivia but that doesn't mean she likes me. But don't worry about that, okay. Good night both of you." He got up and walked to the door he looked at me and walked by. I decided to follow Fitz down the stairs.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No." He kept walking to the front door, so I kept following him. We walked right past my parents who were arguing. He walked out the door.

"Wait. Fitz." He stopped and turned around "Why are you mad?" I asked again.

"I'm not mad Olivia, I'm just tired." He answered.

"No you're not when Teddy asked about me being his new mom you got upset." He said.

"I let him down ok. I made a mistake and it effects him. I got to go." He walked away so I went back in the house. Everybody was scattered around. I walked up to my mother and father. 'Time to officially meet the man.'

"Hi. I'm Olivia." I raised my hand for him to shake, he grabbed it and pulled me into a tight hug. I stood there but then I felt the need to hug him back so I did.

"Tell me everything, I've missed." I nodded and we sat down on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

We spent an hour or more talking about ourselves and our lives.  
"I never introduced you and your family to my girlfriend." He said standing up. "Jamie, Maya, everyone." My father called out. My mother, Cyrus, Jamie, Aunt Megan, Uncle Alex, Skylar and everyone else except the redhead who sat alone at the end of the couch and Alicia and Eli who stood by the door stopped talking.  
"I would like to introduce you all to my girlfriend, Chloé Garsom. I forgot to with everything going on." Chloé stood and waved at everyone and though my mom tried to hide it, I could see the hurt in her eyes and I think he did too. She smiled and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Everyone went back to what they were doing like he didn't just introduce his woman and all.  
"Hey Liv, I just wanted you to know that I didn't know about your real dad. I thought the same thing you did until now but anyways I'm tired so I'm going to go to my place instead of staying the night like we planned. If you need me you can always call." She said in one VERY sad voice.  
"You swear you had no idea at all. Not a clue." I asked.  
"I swear on my tail." She whispered then held up her pinky finger. I wrapped my pinky finger around hers and we squeezed.  
"Let's go, I'm exhausted." I whispered. She agreed and we said our goodbyes. Me and my dad traded numbers, just as I saved his my mom tapped my shoulder.  
"Baby girl. You've been avoiding me." She says with tears in her eyes.  
"I...I just need space...from you." I reply stepping away from her. "Goodnight ma." I turned and walked away but I could hear her say "Goodnight sweetheart." Skylar and I walked past Alicia and Eli without a word.

 **Tony King P.O.V.**

I watched Maya walk out the door, arms wrapped around herself. That's my baby right there, she needs me but that will only lead to what created our two children but I do need to talk to her.  
"I'll be back Chloe." I told her she just nodded with a frown on her face. I walked out back, she stood there staring off. I walked up behind her placing one hand on her shoulder. She moved away as soon as I touched her skin like I burned her.  
"Your girlfriend won't like you touching me." She whispered.  
"Girl, come here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her right back in front of me.  
"Always telling me what to do." She muttered still facing away from me. I put one hand on her waist.  
"Be quiet. It's my time to talk. You left me, when I needed you. Kaleb died later on that week." She tried to turn into me but I held her in place. "No, don't look at me. Drunk driver killed my baby brother and you took my chance to be a father away from me. I want to hate you. When I found out, I thought I hated you but I don't. I can't hate you." I told her.  
"Please stop." She begged. She took a step away but I pulled her into me wrapping my arms around her.  
"I'm not done...I wish I never met you but I did. You're walking around sad about everything but I think she just need some space, she'll come back to you when she's ready. She'll forgive you, I promise. Okay?" Maya nodded her head. "Turn around." She turns into my arms and looks up to me.  
"Will you forgive me?" She whispered. I stared at her for a few moments watching tears slide down her face, she looked down and said "I'm sorry that you ever met me too." With that she ran off pretty fast for somebody in there mid-late forties. I let out a deep breath and decided it was time for me to go home. Chloé sat in the chair texting and smiling real hard.  
"Chloé, lets go." I said as I walked in.  
"Okay, baby." She stood up wrapping her arms around me.  
"Where's Maya?" Cyrus asked.  
"I don't know." I replied.  
"Well have a good night." He said opening the door for us.  
"Likewise." I muttered. I started the car and felt the need to tell Chloé something.  
"I'm dropping you off at your home and you should know better than to text another man while you're around the first man." I looked at her, while she got herself together enough to speak.  
"Baby, what are you talking about?" She said sweetly.  
"Don't play games." With that I drove off.

 **Maya P.O.V.**

I swam back and forth if I was on land I would have been back and forth.  
I just lost everything.  
He'd forgive me if he knew why.  
My daughter thinks I'm a monster.  
My son he got something going on and his lack of emotion when finding out who his real father is worries me.  
This Fitz character apparently is who my daughter is meant to be with.  
Alicia hates everything about me and her siblings. I always showed them the same amount of love but in the end she still hated me and everybody else without a reason why.  
Now Rowan, my powers have gotten so much stronger since we married, hopefully I won't have to use them on him but I can't let our secret out.  
I took a deep breath and let out an ear bleeding scream. I held my open plans back and thrusted them forward, I felt all my frustrations seep through my body and make a snow storm. It rose out of the water headed out. I felt my muscles relax just as a horrible headache came.  
I just started a snow storm in March underwater. That's the last thing I thought before everything went black.

 **James P.O.V.**

Cyrus walked out the shower.  
"Did you hear that? I think it was Maya." I quickly said.  
"You think what was Maya." He questioned as he went to his dresser.  
"The scream. It had to be here. I know it. Something happened We need to find her."  
"James that could've been ANYBODY screaming." He unwrapped his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers.  
"I know it's her. I've been charting everything about them since forever." I exclaimed.  
"We're getting to old for this. James were damn near our 70. She's a 44 year old woman she can take care of herself. We have have a little girl who we may not live to see her turn 20 can we just take care ours. Please, I'm tired."  
"You made a promise to her mother before she died to care for them all." I reminded him.  
"I know that and I failed her. Her daughter was forced into a marriage that I couldn't stop. 2 of her grandkids didn't know who there father was and 1 of them hates us all. I think it's too late, I already failed Maya's mother." Cyrus said angrily.  
"Oh, honey." I got up wrapping my arms around him. "You never failed her because you never gave up. In the morning we'll go check on everyone but tonight let's rest." I kissed his cheek and pulled him into bed.


End file.
